


Aid

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Ashe is a meanie, F/F, Fluff, LITERALLY, Overwatch - Freeform, i guess lmaooooooo, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: Ashe has done many bad things in her life. To killings, robberies, and so on, her wickedness knows no bounds.To her, she was just born that way.Angela, however, wants to fix her. And she will not stop until she does.





	Aid

It was a cold winter morning and all the residents were going to work. Some rushed and ran through the chilling breeze, completely late for whatever they were doing. 

A man could be seen walking into the bank, getting ready to withdraw some money. “Hello, sir,” one of the workers there smiled, “what brings you here today?” The man heard the woman and looked to the side, seeing another woman sitting down. She was enjoying some coffee. She was a pretty cute blonde; her hair was slightly in her face but she didn’t mind.

“I’m here to—“

The door opened up wide and a white-haired woman with a big omnic walked through. She appeared to be holding some type of rifle. Her bandana covered half of her face and she pointed the gun at the worker.

“This is a stick up. Give me the money now, and no one gets hurt.”

Panicked gasps rang throughout the bank as many got down and held their hands up. The blonde, however, did not seem afraid. The lady with the white hair cocked her gun, which made the man work faster. He put the money in the bag and handed it to her. Before she could take it, an angelic voice broke out between the sobs of the others. 

“There’s no need to do this. Just put your gun away and leave.” She spoke with a balance of softness and strength. Ashe turned around and looked her up and down, “who the hell are you? Don’t get involved with this, doll. Sit down somewhere.”

The blonde — Angela — frowned at this and stepped close.

“I’ll shoot.”

Step. 

“Look, I don’t want to hurt a pretty lady like you. Stand down, or I will shoot.” Ashe was giving this lady a lot of chances. She looked pretty cute, and Ashe didn’t want to end her life. Angela said nothing as she grabbed her holster. Her blue eyes found Ashe’s red ones and the air grew stale.   
She couldn’t decide.

Suddenly, without warning, Angela moved as fast as light itself and she absorbed the shot. “What?!” Ashe yelled and shot again, but the same thing happened. 

“Elizabeth Caledonia. Come with me.” 

Angela’s voice seemed to be everywhere at once. It rang out through the bank. Her eyes were a shining white, and light emitted from her form.

Ashe widened her eyes as the being grabbed her arm. “Bob, do something!” She yelled, making Bob step up and try to throw Angela off of her. With her other hand, the light being stopped Bob’s fist with her index finger. Wings sprouted from Angela’s back as time stopped. Ashe looked around as everything was frozen. “What the hell...? Just what are you..?” Ashe mumbled, seeing the weird form let go of her and walk over to the door. She gestured her over and Ashe reluctantly started to walk. 

“I am an angel, Elizabeth.” Angela spoke. Her voice echoed on...

“Well, shit.. now I know where the beauty comes from.” Ashe’s eyes looked the woman up and down again, smirking under her yellow bandana. 

“Please... put the gun down. I only want to help.” The two walked out of the bank, and the whole world was stock still. “What the hell did you do?” Ashe asked, still amazed by it all. Angela turned around and looked at her.

“I am here to make your life better. Take my hand.” She extended her hand out, and there was a few seconds of silence. Raising a brow, Elizabeth took her hand and a flash of light broke out between the two.  
“Where are we....?”


End file.
